


A Missed Flight

by himarichibi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Just these two being adorable, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarichibi/pseuds/himarichibi
Summary: Waking up has never been Yuuri's most favourite thing. Never. But sometimes it's definitely worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little one-shot I wrote a few days ago ^^ It was supposed to be for Valentine's Day, but well, I'm posting it a little bit later ;)  
> 

Waking up has never been Yuuri's most favourite thing. Never. Especially when he was so tired after practice from the previous day and the day before and before... He really would like to sleep in just a little on his free day. The bed was so warm and so comfortable and delicately moving up and down and fingers slowly combing his hair felt too good to be real. However he had to eventually open his eyes to meet the reality.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” He heard a familiar voice and looked up to drown in blue, icy eyes of his... fiancé. Yeah, fiancé. He smiled at the thought. After the GP Finals he moved to Sankt Petersburg to train there. And he lived with Viktor in his apartment. They lived together. Together. Just the two of them and Makkachin. He still couldn't believe in his own happiness and every day he was waking up with the thought that he was in Hasetsu, everything what had happened being just a dream. And every morning Viktor gladly made him remember that he was very, very real and was not going anywhere.

Yuuri nuzzled into Viktor's chest (Oh. That's why the bed was moving... His own naivety made him blush a little and he was glad his fiancé didn't see that).

“Just give me five more minutes, okay?” He murmured into naked skin (another thing he still couldn't get used to - Viktor sleeping only in boxers) and heard the silverhead laugh quietly.

“Of course”. Kiss on the top of his head. "But I have so much planned for us today..."Fingers slowly moving down his arm, making him shiver. “And we have a flight in the evening to visit Chris for a few days, you know...” Fingers coming back, causing even more shivers. “You said you didn't wanna miss it. His birthday is tomorrow after all.”

Yuuri groaned and forced himself to sit up, kneading his arm to get rid of goosebumps caused by Viktor's touch. Another thing on his mental list of things he couldn't get used to - the reactions of his own body to his fiancé's touch. But he couldn't stop himself, it felt so good.

“Why are you always right?”

“Because I'm perfect.” Viktor grinned.

“And so humble.”

“Hm, yeah, that too.”

The Japanese man sent him a shocked expression, widening his eyes. “You're impossible.”

“No, no, sweetie, I'm possible. See? I'm still here.” Viktor said with a smile, moving his face closer to the already blushing man and kissing the top of his nose, then his cheeks and slowly kissing his way to Yuuri's lips. Yuuri didn't dare to move. And then...

“Woof!” A big ball of brown fur barked, jumping on the bed, making the two men pull apart. Yuuri had to admit he was a little bit disappointed, despite all the love he had towards the poodle.

“Makkachin!” Viktor said with a laugh, but Yuuri heard a small note of bitterness in his voice as well. “You destroyed the mood completely!”

The dog whined and tried to lick Viktor's face as an apology. “No, don't worry, we're not angry, we are fully awake and going to take you for a walk, yes?” Viktor told the dog, (unsuccessfully) trying to avoid Makkachin's tongue. Yuuri was looking at the scene next to him with a fond expression. What has he ever done to deserve Viktor Nikiforov?

After a quick shower (“Come on, Yuuri, why won’t you invite me inside?”, “V-Viktor!”) and a lot of stolen kisses (“Awww, you’re so adorable when you’re blushing!”, “N-no, I’m not…”, “Yes, you are!”) they finally took the poodle to their favourite park and sat on the bench, letting Makkachin play with other dogs. Holding hands, the pair was sitting there in comfortable silence, words completely not needed as everything they wanted to say was visible in their eyes, filled with undeniable love for each other. Yuuri treasured moments like this deep in his memory, always afraid that it still wasn’t enough, always wanting more and always shivering even at the small thought that one day it could end. Then Viktor, seeing his fiancé’s expression, would kiss him softly and whisper how much he loved him, making him blush and then they would peacefully come back home with Makkachin running happily next to them.

“I changed my mind. It was way too early to get up. I need coffee.” Viktor groaned when they entered the apartment, bringing Yuuri back to earth, and took off his coat. “Want some too?” he asked and the Japanese man nodded with a smile, following him to the kitchen to feed the exhausted poodle while Viktor, after turning on the radio, took their favourite mugs and filled them with “black ambrosia”, as he called coffee sometimes.

“Here you go. No milk, no sugar.”

"Why no sugar?" Yuuri furrowed his brows, thinking that his fiancé must have forgotten again how he liked his coffee.

"Because I'm your private walking sugar-bowl." Viktor said and winked.

Yuuri laughed and took his mug from him. "Thanks."

Again, he thought how lucky he was that he had this silver-haired man in his life. During every second, every moment spent with Viktor Yuuri felt just right, as if he was meant to be there by his side. His fiancé was charming and always took care of him, saving him from every bad thought and every doubt… but sometimes he behaved like a big child, not an adult man. Just like now.

“Dance with me, Yuuri.” He said suddenly and before Yuuri could protest, he took his hand and pulled the Japanese towards him. It was a miracle that the mug with his coffee didn’t end up on the floor, Yuuri had the luck to place it safely on the table. Viktor held him tightly and as close to his own body as possible as if Yuuri was made of porcelain. He started moving slowly from side to side in the rhythm of the song playing on the radio and placed his chin on the top of his fiancé’s head.

“And all of me loves all of you…” Viktor started singing quietly into Yuuri’s ear and the Japanese was glad he was in his fiancé’s arms as he could swear his legs started melting because of the words sang with the delicate voice with so much feelings and a truthful meaning behind them. Yuuri felt so loved and needed in this moment, he could feel his eyes were slowly filling with tears of happiness. He placed his hands on Viktor’s cheeks and kissed him passionately. He wanted to show him his love and every other feeling he couldn’t name right now, but they were inside him burning brightly like an unstoppable fire. He broke the kiss and looked down, blushing. He didn’t even notice that they stopped dancing.

“I love you too.” He said quietly and when he looked up to see Viktor’s face again, he met this lovely heart-shaped smile he adored so much. “So… what were those plans you had for us for today?”

Viktor’s “plans” turned out to be cuddling on the sofa and watching movies with a short break to walk Makkachin, pack the rest of their things and eat dinner, but Yuuri loved it anyway. Until Viktor’s kisses started being more and more eager and the Japanese could say he was slowly losing control. He felt his breath getting faster and heart beating quicker, but all he could do was giving up to the feeling.

“I think I’ll take you to the bedroom.” His fiancé said with a hoarse voice, nuzzling his neck.

"V-Viktor!"

They missed their flight. But they were absolutely sure that Chris would not mind.


End file.
